Ships In The Night
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Life is something so precious. It's easily given and can be so easily taken away. No one understands this more that Amu Hinamori, who is diagnoses with leukemia at the age of sixteen. How does she handle chemotherapy, high school, chasing x-eggs, and manage to keep being Amu as she grows weak? Especially when there is a new enemy on the horizon.


**A/n**

**Yeah, yeah I know 'She typed another new story without updating the others!', bite me! Haha, this is a story plot line I haven't really seen much of, which made me want to write one. Amu having a life threating condition? Interesting. Anyway, I hope you all don't mind me starting another story hehe, I promise to update my other stories that have been getting more readers.**

**Besides that, I hope you like this Prologue because it took a lot of research to write. This fanfiction doesn't really fallow the plot line ((since when do any of my stories fallow the plot line?)), so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

**X  
X**

**X**

**X**

**Ships In The Night**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_We come into to this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming, it's our time now_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Prologue

For over two weeks Amu Hinamori has been in and out of the hospital for multiple reasons unknown to her. It all started when Amu went in for her physical exam, and in her urine test there had been blood ((something she had been chagrined about but it was _that _time of month- something completely out of her control)), and as they processed the urine test, something came up. Or at least that's what Amu guessed because she had been in and out of the hospital for different tests. Blood tests, MRI's, bone marrow tests, some Amu never knew about, were all done. Midori was always worried, but no one told Amu a thing.

Now, two weeks later, Amu sat with her mother in the doctor's office, a reason Midori wouldn't tell her. It kind of pissed Amu off that no one was telling her anything and that she was doing all these tests, that weren't all that great either because of the needles. Amu hated needles with a strong passion, but that wasn't the point. Didn't she have the right to know what was going on with _her_ body? After all, it was her right by the law- or was that the American law she was thinking about?

"Mama, what's going on?" Amu asked in a whisper.

Midori looked over at her eldest daughter with an expression Amu never seen on her face before. It scared Amu honestly, that look etched in the creased of her mother's face. Worry seeped into Midori's eyes, dark bags accompanied under the eyes- showing the lack of sleep she'd been getting. What was going on?

"Mama, _please_ tell me." Amu pleaded, turning to face her mother.

"Amu, I don't even know myself." Midori sadly spoke, as if she didn't know how to explain something. It was an excuse Amu was using all week with the Guardians when she left school early.

_I don't even know myself._

Amu sighed, turning away. "You don't know or you won't tell me? There's a difference mama. Don't you think I deserve to know what is going on with my own body? Why I had to go through all these tests?"

Midori broke her eye contact with her elder daughter, suddenly finding her lap much more interesting. Amu let out a frustrated sighed as the door open, revealing Amu's doctor, Dr. Aito. He was in his early thirties, brown wavy hair- kind of on the curly side. He had grey eyes that shined with a look of remorse, and a frown plastered onto his face as he sat across the anxious mother and the vexed daughter.

"Can I please know what the hell is going on now?" Amu huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the chair.

Midori ignored her daughter, eyes transfixed onto the doctor, "Well?"

Dr. Aito sighed; folding his hands onto the desk- elbows propped up so he could lean as her delivered the news. "She came back positive.-"

"Positive for what?" Amu's eyes widen. "If it's AID's I swear I never even had sex! Never once, nope- nada."

Dr. Aito wished he could smile at how panicked Amu became but he slowly shook his head, "No Amu, you don't have AID's. When you came in for your physical, you were on your menstrual cycle, which was fortunate because we caught it early."

"Caught what early?" Amy asked, her voice rising a tiny bit.

There was a long silence right then and there. Midori had tears in her eyes and Dr. Aito and Amu had a face off, both staring at each other silently before the doctor had to look away from those fierce honey eyes. Another three minutes of silence went by until Dr. Aito spoke in a gentle whisper, "You have leukemia Amu."

Amu's eyes widen, and she opened her mouth to talk but her voice got caught. Closing her mouth she opened it again, her voice cracking, "As if cancer?"

"Yes, as in cancer." Dr. Aito nodded. "Right now you have chronic leukemia, which lets us know that we caught it early, but if not treated your condition can get worse."

"How does one get leukemia?" Amu asked.

"Most cases it's either a family history of the cancer or a strong exposed to radiation or smoking." Dr. Aito answered. "You don't smoke, or have a family history- so have you been exposed to radiation?"

Amu slowly shook her head no, but she had in fact. X-eggs carried a lot of radiation, and when they saved Ikuto from Easter- she was hit pretty badly with a huge about of x-egg radiation. Which was probably worse than normal radiation. Ironic that her job would be the death of her, literally.

"What about treatment?" Madori suddenly asked.

Dr. Aito nodded, "The thing with chronic leukemia is that it doesn't always need to be treated right away-depending if they show signs. Amu has it, but has none of the symptoms. Usually we wait and watch her closely."

"Watchful waiting?" Midori hissed. "No! You just diagnosed her- I want her to be treated! Tell me how you treat this!"

"Chemotherapy." Dr. Aito responded. "Chemotherapy can cure chronic leukemia or chemotherapy with stem cell transplant. Even then there is always a chance that it will come back. The cancer is in her blood cells, this can always turn into acute leukemia, which means the number of leukemia cells can rapidly increase."

Amu glanced up at Dr. Aito, "So we wait for now before any treatment? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes because doctors usually find chronic leukemia during a routine checkup before there are any symptoms in the patient. That is why I want to wait and watch your health closely until you develop symptoms. That's when we start your treatment right away." Dr. Aito explains. "Even after treatment and your cancer is cured, there are other issues that could occur. Dental, Anemia and Bleeding, and Infections. Also fertility."

"So there's a possibility I won't have children?" Amu asked, feeling a dreading pit in her stomach.

"You can have children, but they won't share your DNA Amu." Dr. Aito gave a sad smile. "It's better than being terminal. Now, are there any other questions?"

"No, not right now." Amu said, cutting her mother off with whatever it was she was about to say. Amu wanted to go home, to be alone. She felt like the whole world was coming down around her, and she had no control over it because the issue was _herself._

"When do we come back?" Midori asked, understanding her daughter wanted to leave now. She'd make an appointment to speak with Dr. Aito alone.

"How about in four days?" Dr. Aito suggested. "Let this all settle in and discuss further things afterwards."

"Okay, sure." Midori says standing up. "Thank you."

Amu pushed her chair back and stood up, "It's going to take a lot more than four days to let this 'settle in'! My life isn't that same right now!"

"Amu, there is a chance to get cured." Midori tried to reassure her daughter, but Amu wasn't listening. It was as if the reality of everything suddenly hit her.

"You don't get it Mama! It's a _chance_! Not a set in stone answer!" Amu cried out, tears spilling over as she ran out of the office.

"Amu!" Midori yelled out.

"Give her space Midori. She's sixteen; this isn't easy news for her to take." Dr. Aito says. "It isn't easy to be told you have cancer."

Midori sighed, watching the door as she distantly heard her daughter's cries. No, it defiantly wasn't an easy feat, but Amu would get through it. Midori knew that much, because after all- Amu was a fighter. No matter how daunting the situation was.

Amu would get through this.

Midori could only pray now for Amu's life.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Hey... Everybody loses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Hey... I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you_

_You'll make it out alive_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**This was not a full chapter, which is why it was extremely short. I wrote it originally last night, but it was to straight to the point. The chronic leukemia is a true type of cancer, and I am sorry of I left information out or got it wrong, I'm not a doctor- I honestly googled this information. Anyway, please let me know if I should continue this story. Yay or nay? Review!**

**Thirdly, check out some of my other stories,**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_Walking On A Wire _


End file.
